funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Hostile Spawn
de:Alien-Brut Hostile Spawn is a shooter game released on 21 May 2008, 3 months after the website's original release. It received a major update on the 13th of January 2010. Plot :UFE Starship Hammerhead :Crew: 60 :Class: Military Transport :Status: En route to Kerrus Military Research Base :ETA: 4 Hours :Distress call received 6 days ago. :Mission Objectives: Search and Destroy all signs of hostile activity. :It is likely that all personnel are already dead. :Use of plasma weapons granted. :COMMENCING SCAN :SCANNING :PLANET KERRUS :Atmosphere: Thin but breathable :Status: Unsuitable for colonisation :Installations: ::''Robomining Rig Alpha - Pop: 0 ::Robomining Rig Beta - Pop: 0 ::Military Research base - Pop: 280 :Clearance: Classified :Life-forms: ::UNABLE TO ESTABLISH ACCURATE COUNT ::ESTIMATED 5000+ LIFE-FORMS :::PROXIMITY WARNING :::IMPACT IMMINENT :TWO WEEKS LATER :After the UFE Starship Hammerhead failed to report on its mission, the senate sent you to investigate. UFE crews rebelling and splitting from the fleet has become more common in recent years. Your mission is to re-establish control of the ship and its crew, then proceed to make sure the mission is completed as per original orders. :END OF TRANSMISSION Kerrus Levels 1 - Power Cut :You have boarded the Hammerhead. Your task is to locate the command deck, secure the black box and evac back to your shuttle. Scanners have confirmed that the ship's primary power is offline. Head to the reactor room and reactivate the power supply to the lift, then proceed to the flight deck. Scanners have also detected movement on the vessel. Your standard issue auto gun should see you through any hostile situation. :Good luck, marine. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective; the red dot is the exit. This level only has seven aliens to kill. 2 - Control :The flight deck of the Hammerhead seems to be full of life signatures. Fight your way to the bridge at the front of the ship, then return to the lift with the black box. :The ship's sensor array has picked up a large object moving towards the vessel, so be quick. :Sensors have also detected a powerful Close Range Assault Gun (C.R.A.G.) - try to locate this, if possible. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective; you must then return to the starting point. 3 - Self Destruct :The black box has provided the location of the spawn's hive on the planet's surface. Before dealing with that, though, we cannot allow the derelict Hammerhead to drift into populated space. You must destroy the ship by damaging its reactor. After taking it out, make your way back to your shuttle. You will only have a short amount of time before the ship explodes, so be quick. :There is also a large alien object heading for the ship - it must have detected the reactor coming back online. Expect high resistance. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective; the red dot is the exit. Note that the green area becomes accessible only after you destroy the reactor. Before you enter the green area, it is advised you equip the flamethrower as your secondary weapon as there will be a large group of aliens that will sprint at you as you enter. 4 - Entrance :Your shuttle was caught in the Hammerhead's explosion and has crash landed. The crash has also damaged your weapons and ammunition supply, so you will have to make do with the standard issue auto gun stored in the backup locker. A surface scan has revealed some ammunition caches scattered around the crash site. These are shown as yellow dots on your scanner readout. :Due to the number of hostile aliens on the surface, it is important that you reach the lift into the base as quickly as possible. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective. Note that the barrel icons in most cases represent more than one barrel. It is possible to get out of the map in this mission by going up from the start point, all the way left, blow up the barrel, then go down and right. There is a rock way that looks like a top right piece of a circle. It is possible to go through it and exit the map by it. Beware that aliens still spawn there and touching the edge of the map does nothing. In Hard Mode, the bottom-middle section contains a C.R.A.G. available for you to pick up. 5 - Destruction :Your task now is to seal the entrance to the base, so the aliens on the surface cannot get in. Head to the reactor and take it out. This should protect your back as you make your way towards the hive. As on the Hammerhead, the reactor will detonate a short time after being damaged, so be quick to get out. :Sensors have also picked up a C.R.A.G. close to the deck lift - try to find it to help combat the enemy. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective; you must then return to the starting point. Directly south of your starting point, there are two aliens. If you head north up the hallway, when you turn a second time to reveal some dark areas, very close to you will be an alien. 6 - Security :Watch out while your try to make your way to the lift on this level. The base's security systems have malfunctioned due to the spawn. :The turrets are slow tracking, but powerful, so it is a bad idea to run past them. Use EMP rockets to disrupt them, allowing you to pass by safely. There is a rocket launcher and a cache of rockets in the weapon storage area. Head there first. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective. This level introduces turrets, which keep up a heavy rate of fire. It is recommended you do not start at this level (unless you are skilled or going for Golden Turret) because you will want at the beginning of the level a strong weapon to defend yourself from all the aliens that come at you. There is a plasma cannon on this level, which can be useful for the next levels as it is almost definitely required to destroy the Queen on level 9. 7 - Infiltration :You are reaching the entrance to the hive, so resistance is likely to be strong. Be on your guard for security turrets and heavy spawn activity. Your scanners have also picked up information regarding the location of a railgun on this level. This advanced weapon is capable of penetrating multiple hostiles in one shot. :If things become too hot to handle, blow the level's reactor to turn off the turret's power, then run for the lift. Walkthrough: You'll start at the northernmost point on the level, if you look at the map when you load the level briefing. Destroy two aliens around this area, and run right. Kill a few more, and you should find a "cell" pack. Nab it - you'll want it later. Now head a bit further south. You should see a room with two turrets and some aliens. Instead, head west and destroy a turret here using the explosive barrel; a technique you should have learned from the previous level. If you look around this area, you'll find some more cell packs and a railgun. Get the railgun and head back. To deal with the room with the turrets (you'll have to do this) use the railgun to knock out the turrets, one at a time. Head into this room, blast some more aliens and another turret, and head into the last room. The eggs in this room, when destroyed, let out some baby spawn. They are unable to open doors, but are just as deadly as older ones. They count 1 each on your kill count, but only 25 points on your score. Blast a path to the lift and exit the level. 8 - The Hive :You have reached the hive. Locate and destroy the clusters of spawn eggs hidden around the area. Their locations are indicated on your scanner by red dots. After destroying the eggs, head back to the lift. :Don't rely on your initial scans of this area's layout, as the spawn are known to create tunnels and block passages for their own purposes. :Good luck, marine. When you first start, you will immediately be attacked by a swarm of aliens from the front. So as soon as the level starts, shoot your Auto Gun, unless you have a better gun such as the Rail Gun, then you can kill them like normal. Mission objective is to destroy all eggs on the level; once you destroy them all, more aliens will spawn on the level. Go back to the lift to finish the level. 9 - Regicide :The queen has been located. This is your chance to destroy the source of the spawn eggs. :Fight your way to the queen's nest and terminate her with extreme prejudice. Once she has been killed, get out of there. Her death will definitely aggravate the hive. In this level you have to find the queen and kill it with your guns and then you have to go back to the lift. When you first start, a swarm of aliens will come from the north. Then, if you go due west of the lift, you'll get attacked by two more swarms; one from the west, and one from the north. It's recommended you kill the queen with either the Rail Gun or the Plasma Cannon (or Rocket Launcher if you can spare the ammo). She doesn't have any ranged attacks, moves slow, but EATS WALLS. That's right, even if you ran all the way across the map, she'd eat her way to you. Once you kill the queen, more aliens will spawn on the level. 10 - Escape :The death of the spawn queen has caused the hive to erupt in furious anger. The turmoil must have damaged the base's primary reactors and the whole area is about to explode. :Find an exit to the surface and get out as fast as possible. It is unlikely that you will have enough ammo to defeat the whole hive. :Flee while you can! In this level, the only way to get to the exit is by taking secret passageways. Near the exit are a large group of goo spitters and a normal alien that can easily kill you unless you are of a high rank. If you kill the normal alien, you can walk right through the goo spitters and escape without having to deal with all of them. Or, you can lure them in one direction, then quickly go through the other direction before they can catch up. This, if the player is skillful enough, can be done at any rank without losing health. Hard Mode Hard mode is unlocked on completion of normal mode. It always starts at level 4 and imposes a strict time limit per level. Enemies move faster and do more damage than normal. Gameplay could be considered similar to running the gauntlet of facing large numbers of enemies at a faster rate than usual. There are some easier things, however; some levels have extra ammo or items placed. For example, the Security Level (level 6) has 18 rockets in the room Northwest of the starting location. In addition, gaining rankings is much quicker in hard mode due to the strong need to kill the enemies extremely quickly, and the higher scores given for defeating enemies. Vengeance Levels For members, there is another level set called Vengeance. According to Jagex, the Vengeance level set has new areas, new kinds of creatures, new Achievements and more weapons. The new level set was introduced on the 13th of January 2010. 1 - Medical :After escaping from the infested research base on Kerrus, you awake in a hospital bed. Explore and find out why there is nobody here. You rue the loss of your weapons: But at least you have your trusty pistol. 2 Auto guns on this level for some reason. Make your way to the control terminal at the top of the map, and take a shortcut through the previously locked door to the lift. 2 - Lockdown :The lift abruptly halts. The security systems have shut it down. A helpful sign inside the lift says that in the event of lockdown, the lift can be reactivated by overriding the security systems at five consoles on this level. :They could have made this simpler. Grab the shotgun north of the starting point, being careful of the orange alien guarding it. Then grab the Security pass in the upper right corner to open the locked doors, unless you're trying to get the "B and E" achievement, in which case, you'll have to go to the lower left corner to grab the Grenade launcher in order to blast open the locked doors. Once you activate all 5 security consoles, more orange aliens will spawn on the level, so be wary. 3 - Breach :There is a hull breach on this level. :You'll have to deal with it before you can continue. If you activate the reactor on this level it will strengthen the breach shields. :Alternatively, you could divert the oxygen distribution and seal off the affected area from the environmental console. 4 - Infest Station :Scanners indicate a large alien presence on this level, but you'll have to pass through it to reach the lift to the lower levels. This level introduces giant guard aliens. You cannot destroy it with your own weapons; you will have to blow it up with a reactor. Or you can just ditch it somewhere. Walkthrough Requirements: *Rank of technician or above is recommended *C.R.A.G or better (this level can be done with the auto gun but it is very hard) *Grenade launcher *100+ ammo for C.R.A.G of 1000+ auto gun ammo *you only need 1 grenade launcher ammo but keep 4 extra in case. Method: *Fight your way to the reactor on the east. *Pick up ammo and go to the guard alien. *Lure him to the reactor them blow it up with the grenade launcher. (note. you may die at this part) *Follow the arrow to a console to turn the lights on. *Pick up the railgun in a room with 2 aliens guarding it and with a machine blocking your way to reach it directly. *Follow the arrow until you reach a place with 2 turrets. *Destroy both with the railgun. *Continue following the arrow until you reach the lift. *you will encounter another two turrets. Just kill them with the railgun. When the lights are out, just make a mad dash to the console. 5 - Bridge :The station is too heavily infested to be saved. Reach the nav controls on the bridge, and set a course to crash on the planet. 6 - Nightmare :The infestation on this level is worse than ever, but you have to pass through it again. Hopefully you will not encounter any more giant guard aliens before you can reach the lift. There are 3 reactors and 3 Guards on this level. You can use the first reactor to kill the first Guard, and kill the other two Guards with one other reactor, leaving one intact. Most of the layout of this level is the same as level 4 (Infest Station). 7 - Invasion :The alien infestation has completely taken over this level, You need to halt the incursion or you won't make it off the station. According to the manifest, this level has explosive charges that should be sufficient to block off the points where the aliens are getting onto the station. Find enough charges and set them to destroy the points of ingress before you leave the level. There are 4 charges on this level, but you only need 3. If you want Gordon's Alive, then pick up all 4 and use the last one at the back of the Spawn Queen's base on level 10. Most of the layout of this level is the same as level 3 (Breach). 8 - Torment :This level has two shuttle bays, each of which may provide you with a means of escape, if the alien infection has not already taken over the shuttles. 9 - Planet-side :You touch down safely on the only planet in range: The infested world on Kerrus, you cannot stay long on the surface: you will have to find your way back to the research base and hope that the alien spawn has diminished since your last visit. Maximum score : 33100 10 - Hostile Revenant :Your scans of this level explain why the spawn population has climbed so high: There is a spawn queen on this level. You may be trapped without hope of escape, but you know you must at least destroy the Queen before the inevitable end. Reactors Some of the Kerrus levels call for you to destroy a reactor. Reactors can only be destroyed by heavy weapons (i.e. railgun, plasma cannon, rocket launcher, exploding barrels), akin to a turret or blast door. Destroying the reactor will turn off any turrets on the level, but will explode in a few minutes, giving limited time to complete the objectives. Sometimes destroying a single reactor dims the lights in Vengeance levels. Destroying all reactors in some Vengeance levels will result in death. Reactors are listed here: -The first reactor appears on level 1 ("Power cut"), but cannot be destroyed -The second reactor appears on level 3 ("Self Destruct") and must be destroyed (only with the barrels around it) -The third reactor appears on level 5 ("Destruction") and must be destroyed (only with the barrels around it) -The fourth reactor appears on level 7 ("Infiltration") and can be destroyed (only with the railgun, rocket launcher or plasma cannon) -The fifth and final reactor appears on level 8 ("The Hive") and can be destroyed (only with the railgun, rocket launcher or plasma cannon) NOTE: If you destroy the reactor on level 8 you will still have to kill the larvae. (Some players think that when you destroy the reactor you don't have to kill the larvae anymore.) NOTE: Destroying reactors will make your gauge fill up a considerable amount. This amount is equal for all ranks, so destroying reactors is very helpful for levelling up. Enemies Weapons Advantages/Disadvantages Pistol (standard weapon of your marine) Advantages: -Range; Can fire over great distances. -Ammo; The ammo is infinite! Disadvantages: -Damage; This weapon fails at this point, it can only fire 3 bullets per second. -Other; To reload this weapon, it takes about a second, which in that time aliens will start attacking you, if you are exposed to alien attack. It is advised not to use this weapon! Auto gun (standard weapon of your marine Advantages: -Range; Can fire over great distances. -Ammo; It "burns up" ammo at an average speed; in 10 seconds it "burns up" 100-110 bullets, in one pack you have 200 bullets, so you can fire away 200 bullets in about 19-20 seconds. Disadvantages: -Damage; It takes about 5-6 bullets to kill an alien, which is too slow if too many aliens come at you. Close Range Assault Gun (C.R.A.G.) Advantages: -Damage; A single shot from this gun can kill any alien. -Ammo; Doesn't "burn up" much ammo; to fire one shot you need 10 bullets, from one pack you get 200 bullets, so you fire 20 shots from one pack of bullets, and on every level there is approximately 5-10 bullet packs. -Other; Does 'splash' damage, if aliens are close enough together it can kill multiple aliens with just firing one shot due to this 'splash' damage effect. Disadvantages: -Range ; Only useful over a short distance. Flamethrower Advantages: -Damage; Every alien that comes in contact with the flame will be roasted. At this point this weapon is excellent. -Other; This weapon is very good in situations where aliens come from more than one side or when you are cornered. Disadvantages: -Range; This weapon has a small distance of range, as small as the range of the C.R.A.G. (when the C.R.A.G. can still "one shot ~ one kill"). NOTE: This small distance of range is often called:" the circle of fire" or "the firecircle". -Ammo; This weapon burns up fuel extremely fast; the amount of fuel you have is equal to the amount of seconds you can use your flamethrower. Fuel packs are scattered over both planets, Kerrus has about 15 fuel packs. Strangely enough, a second of fuel seems about half a second, but this is because when you use the flamethrower it fires for a half second but then flames will still coem out of the flamethrower. Railgun Advantages: -Damage; Kills every alien with one shot. -Range; Can kill aliens over an infinite distance. -Other; The railgun penetrates through alien flesh, therefore making hiding behind the hit alien useless (if you were an alien, of course). If aliens are lined up, it kills all the aliens behind the targeted enemy. Disadvantages: -Ammo; "Burns up" cells quite fast; you need 5 cells to fire one shot, in one cell pack there are 100 cells, so you get 20 shots to fire. -Other(1); This gun doesn't reload very fast. -Other(2); In combination with the plasma gun, you will quickly be out of cells, because cells are fired very quickly. Rocket launcher Advantages: -Damage; Kills any alien with one blast. -Range; Can fire over great distances. -Other; Does 'splash' damage. If aliens are close enough together it can kill multiple aliens with just firing one rocket due to this 'splash' damage effect. Disadvantages: -Ammo; This weapon doesn't "burn up" much ammo in a short period of time, BUT there aren't many rockets to be fired, on Kerrus you only have about 8 rocket packs in normal mode and in hard mode about 15. -Other; If you fire this weapon and the rocket explodes near you, you will receive GREAT AMOUNTS of damage, which could ultimately lead to your death. Plasma gun Advantages: -Damage; Every alien can be killed very quickly with this weapon; a normal one just needs 1-2 shots, a fast alien 1-2 and a goo spitter 3-4 shots. NOTE; The amount of shots you have to give can be different because if the distance between you and the one you shoot at. -Range; Can fire over great distances. -Other(1); Does 'splash' damage. If aliens are close enough together it can kill multiple aliens with just firing one shot due to this 'splash' damage effect (mostly just 2 aliens). Ofcourse this 'splash' damage effect is smaller taan the one of the C.R.A.G. or Rocket launcher because else this weapon would be to overpowered. -Other(2); The "bubble technique", this is a technique where you fire two shots of the plasma gun at a larvae egg. The first shot will burst the egg, while the second, in combination to the "killing two birds with one stone" bonus, will exterminate the three larvae that come out of the egg. You can use this technique well and not have to deal with the larvae pests. Disadvantages: -Ammo; This weapon "burns up" cells at a fast rate, and cell packs aren't very common in the first levels you get to use this weapon (first in level 6); you only get to collect many cell packs in levels 8 and 9 (about 20 packs). Grenade launcher Advantages: -Damage; Like the rocket launcher it can kill any alien in one shot. -Range; Like the rocket launcher it fires over great distances. -Other; Like the rocket launcher, the grenade launcher does 'splash' damage. if aliens are close enough together, it can kill multiple aliens whit just firing one shot due to this 'splash' damage effect. Disadvantages: -Ammo; Like the rocket launcher, this weapon doesn't "burn up" many ammo in a short period of time, BUT there aren't many grenades to be found! -Other; like the rocket launcher, if you fire this weapon and the grenade explodes near you, you will receive GREAT AMOUNTS of damage. Locations Pistol; Standard weapon ~ N/A Auto Gun; Standard weapon ~ 1 location - Appears on level 5 ("Destruction") NOTE; Strangely enough the Auto gun is a standard weapon but you can pick it up in level 5 ("Destruction") (this is probably a mistake Funorb has made while updating Hostile spawn on the 13th of January 2010). Close range assault gun (C.R.A.G.); Standard weapon ~ 4 locations for Normal Mode, 4 locations for Hard Mode -First appears on level 2 ("Control") for Normal Mode -First appears on level 4 ("Entrance") for Hard Mode NOTE; Only in Hard Mode there's a C.R.A.G. on level 4 ("Entrance") -Also appears on level 5 ("Destructinon"), level 6 ("Security") and level 7 ("Infiltration") Flamethrower; Backup weapon ~ 5 locations for Normal Mode, 4 locations for Hard Mode -First appears on level 2 ("Control") for Normal Mode -First appears on level 5 ("Dstruction") for Hard Mode -Also appears on level 6 ("Security"), level 7 ("Infiltration") and level 8 ("The Hive") Railgun; Backup weapon ~ 3 locations -First appears on level 7 ("Infiltration") -Also aappears on level 8 ("The Hive") and level 9 ("Regicide") Rocket launcher; Backup weapon ~ 2 locations -First appears on level 6 ("Security") -Also appears on level 7 ("Infiltration") Plasma Cannon; Standard weapon ~ 3 locations -First appears on level 6 ("Security") -Also appears on level 8 ("The Hive") and level 9 ("Regicide") Grenade launcher; Backup weapon ~ 1 location for Normal Mode (Only found on the vengeance planet) -Appears on level 2 ("Lockdown") Rankings *When you kill aliens you will see a thin yellow gauge filling up, when you kill enough aliens the gauge will eventually be full and then you will gain: - a better rank - a health boost - a better suit (so that aliens will inflict lesser damage to you) *''NOTE: If you kill aliens fast enough your rank will fill up at an extremely high rate and you will be gaining ranks very rapidly, BUT over time your gauge will empty again (you won't get demoted). This is a very good technique for getting the rank of "Lone wolf" (Starship Marine achievement) or "Scourge elite" (Starsip Commando achievement) because when you start at a certain level you can use this technique so you don't have to play longer to get the smae rank.'' *Rank table: Achievements Trivia *Hostile Spawn is currently the on FunOrb. *Hostile Spawn originally had only three levels available to free players, while the other seven levels were member-only. Later on, Jagex made all the levels available to free players. This was before the Vengeance expansion. *For a short time (before the Vengeance expansion but after all Kerrus levels were available for free players), certain achievements were marked as members-only, when they could all be achieved by a free player. This was quickly fixed by Jagex. *All of the achievements' images were changed along with the release of the Vengeance expansion on the 13th of January 2010. *The name "Hostile Spawn: Vengeance" may be a reference to the game, "Alien Shooter: Vengeance". *The Gordon's Alive achievement becomes visible after completing the Vengeance levels. It is a reference to Brian Blessed's identical exclamation in the film Flash Gordon, delivered upon the discovery that Flash has unexpectedly escaped from a destroyed world. *The Starship Trooper achievement is probably named after the movie and book of the same name. *With the Vengeance update in German, Hostile Spawn's name changed from Alien-Brut to Hostile Spawn. * The Starship Commando achievement is marked as free-to-play, but due to the January 2010 update, it is now apparently impossible to achieve for free players, even on Kerrus hard mode. * The Unimanus icon is similar to the one for Total Destruction Award in Dr Phlogiston Saves the Earth. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shooter Games Category:All Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names